


Who needs X'mas presents when you have a toasty bear

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: How two guys and their pet bear spend Christmas night





	

 

 

_Sniff._

That's Baby 5's scent. Sweet but smokey.

 

 

_Sniff._

Sugar's. With a tang of grape.

 

 

_Sniff, sniff._

A-ha! Law went that way, and Cora-san's with him. Scents are very fresh. They're still around here, Bepo thinks.

 

 

The anthropomorphic bear treads through the empty hallway, following the distinct smell of its owner. After the Christmas feast, everyone else seems to have retreated to their rooms for tonight.

 

 

Once Bepo arrives at the living room, the smell of the two men's sweat and musk instantly fills its nostrils.

 

The couple have just finished mating, it seems. They're near the fireplace with Law curled up on his side, using one of his lover's thigh as his pillow. Cora-san's other leg is bent up, serving as the blond's own elbow rest. Amid the dark room, lights and shadows from the flickering flames dance along their bare skin and the floor.

 

Law's got random pieces of their own clothing draped over his body. In Bepo's opinion, they don't seem thick enough for such a cold night.

 

 

"Bepo? Come here, Bepo," Law calls with outstretched arms and jiggling fingers, so the white beast shuffles past the lavishly decorated spruce tree in the middle of the room to the spot where the pair are situated. It plunks itself down in parallel with Law's form and pulls the human towards itself. Law nestles into the warm fluff and releases this happy sigh. 

 

When Cora-san pets its head, the bear nuzzles against the palm. Cora-san is Bepo's second favorite human. He treats Law well and loves Law as much as Bepo does. Or maybe more, judging from how often the two mate and snuggle. Bepo's not jealous, though. It likes Law as an owner, whereas the blond likes Law as his other half. Different display of affection, same love.

 

 

 

Law starts to hum _We wish you a merry Christmas_ against the bear's fur and Bepo decides to sing along.

 

When they reach the final verse, Bepo croons "We wish you a merry Christmaaas..."

 

 

Law ends the song.

 

"And a floofy New Year."

 


End file.
